D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis The trio is resting at a luxurious hotel, but with Pearl still suspecting Platinum's behavior but all doesn't go well when a horde of Bidoof attacks the gang. Chapter Plot Multiple vehicles are in motion, and take a form of a robot, the Taurina Omega.It goes to destroy its foe, Demonish Danish. Diamond urges Taurina Omega to crush the villain. In truth, Diamond is watching the show, while Pearl tries to determine the functions of the Pokédex. He also recalls that Chimchar and Turtwig jumped on them when they received these devices. He suspects something about the "tour guide" they met at first. Suddenly, Pearl interrupts Diamond, who was eating with Lax. Pearl reminds that they won the trip from the Comedy Grand Prix, and feels something off. Diamond agrees that he's always found their escort mission to be odd, but Pearl firmly believes that the tour guide is the cause of everything. He reminds that she bosses them around, has not given them her name, and just walked into this luxurious hotel, named Hotel Kotobuki. Thus, Pearl wants to uncover her secrets: he has sent Chatler to spy on her to uncover any dirt. Diamond becomes shocked, but Pearl assures him it is fine, and orders him to put down the food. Upstairs, Chatler spies on missy, who is having a cup of tea with her Piplup. Suddenly, she has a phone call with her butler, who is in distress. Chatler repeats these terms to itself, as the butler admits he wants to be near missy to protect her. As Chatler leaves, missy explains she did leave Professor Rowan's trunk in the hotel. Chatler comes out, but becomes startled. Downstairs, Diamond and Pearl practice their comedy routine with their new Pokémon as the audience. Pearl asks him how many Pokémon Abilities are there. Diamond admits he does not know, since it is beyond his *ability* to know that. Pearl tries to make Diamond think of some, and states his favorite is Pickup. Diamond knows, since he *picked up* a swollen eye the other day, and earns a punch from Pearl. Suddenly, they notice the Chimchar having a laugh with their jokes. Pearl is touched to have some audience, even a Pokémon, and hugs Chimchar. Much to his disappointment, Chimchar was actually laughing because its foot was being itched by Turtwig's leaf. Still, he is certain that if these Pokémon approached them, it is fitting that they nickname them. He decides to nickname Chimchar as Chimler. He notices the Pokédex shows information on Chimler, and is pleased to see it is a Pokémon with lots of speed. He looks at Turtwig, who is really slow. Nevertheless, Diamond sees Turtwig eating the food, and decides to keep it, naming it as Tru. Suddenly, the two are alerted by missy's screams, which makes Pearl fear that his Chatler was discovered. The boys run up the floor, and find a bunch of Bidoof furiously gnawing everything. He finds his Chatot, and notices that the Bidoof present have longer teeth than usual. Since Diamond is quite slow, Pearl tries to stop the Bidoof with his Pokémon: Chatler uses Fury Attack and Chimler emits Ember. However, this does not stop Bidoof, who stomp their way out on Pearl. Diamond faces the Bidoof, and runs away with his Pokémon as he tries to think of a plan. He notices the Bidoof are using their teeth to gnaw their way out, and sees his Tru is eating the cookie. Signalling the Bidoof, Diamond leads them to the elevator. Pearl notices this, and hopes his friend is okay, knowing how slow they are. He goes to the roof, and is surprised to see Bidoof gnawing a statue. Pearl notices Diamond and missy unharmed, and wishes to know how Diamond accomplished this. Diamond explains that Bidoof normally gnaw on trees to pare their teeth down, but the urbanization reduced the amount of trees they could gnaw on. This caused their teeth to grow quite long, to the point it made them berserk. Thus, Diamond led them to the roof to gnaw on the giant, golden statue of a Pokémon, where they calmed down, and Diamond admits he won the battle without fighting. He states for Bidoof, it is not a "tooth for their teeth", which annoys Pearl, but missy laughs at this. Pearl catches her laugh, but missy reverts to her calm appearance and denies it. Pearl realizes that the Bidoof had been gnawing on a solid gold statue, but Diamond is still glad that the Bidoof are okay now. Pearl amuses Diamond that it is all peaches and syrup, but bashes him, reminding they have to pay for the statue's damages, and fears they won't have that much money to recompensate. Missy explains it is not a problem, for she owns the hotel, much to Diamond and Pearl's shock. Chatler repeats "Missy! Protect!", which makes Pearl wonder from where did it learn that. Outside the hotel, a figure watches these events unfold. Debuts Character *Mars (silhouette) Pokémon *Staraptor (statue) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters